Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Accurate, timely, and cost-effective real-time estimates of pavement conditions are useful for safety and operational efficiency, as well as optimizing resources in both roadway and airport operations. Some image-based methods to estimate pavement conditions exist that require significant human intervention, feature extraction, specific lighting, specific camera orientation, and/or other specific configurations, which individually and/or collectively may be slow and/or expensive. Accordingly, such image-based methods to estimate pavement conditions may be inadequate.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.